Our Vows
by bluejayzombie
Summary: Jane and Maura spend their first night together as newlyweds. / JM. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Rizzoli & Isles and related characters belong to Tess Gerristen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. Nor do I own Jane's vows.

* * *

**Our Vows**

by srhjk

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Rock smashed scissors.

"Best two out of three?"

A sigh, and paper covered rock.

"Drat!"

The word was spoken aloud before she could reign in her impulse to curse her bad luck, and the dark eyes locked with hers crinkled at the corners in obvious amusement at her outburst. Strong hands settled on her hips to pull her in, and breath smelling faintly of mint cooled her mouth just before it was overlapped by damp heat that made her heart race.

"I promised to carry you over the threshold, and I intend to do just that," met her ears and the only response to the words whispered against smiling lips was a soft moan. "Are you really going to pout about this right now?"

"I really don't like to lose," was the quiet reply paired with a quirky smile. "However, may I propose an alternate course of action?"

Jane Rizzoli watched the expression in front of her change—the slightly protruding bottom lip slowly disappeared and in its place was a smile showing thinly veiled excitement. There is a debate going on inside of her head, and the part of her that is selfish wants to argue that she should be the one to carry Maura into their new life together as Jane and Maura Rizzoli.

After all, it had been Jane that acknowledged the subtle intimacy in their relationship and gently coaxed Maura into building onto the firm foundation of their close friendship. Jane had been the one to plan a beautiful speech only to become an emotional wreck once Maura began to cry, and instead of continuing with what she had planned asked a very important question through tears, "_Will you marry me?_" It only seemed fitting that Jane hold Maura in her arms as they entered their home together for the first time, but Maura was watching her with bright eyes and Jane knew that telling her no was going to be impossible.

"You may," Jane allowed without hesitation.

"I propose that when we open this door, we walk into our home _together_. We are both women, no matter how many times you claim to be the guy in this relationship, and I would like for us to enter our new lives _together_—as equals. Would that be alright?"

In lieu of a verbal response, Jane leaned into Maura and kissed her lightly as she reached behind her to open the front door. Maura drew back with a pleased smile and dropped her arms from around Jane, who took her hand in a firm grip. The smooth palm pressed against hers made Jane shiver in delight, and she did not hesitate in allowing Maura to guide her over the threshold and into their home. Jane kicked the door shut behind them, leaving most of her attention on the woman in front of her.

"We have now stepped over the threshold as equals and entered our new lives as Jane and Maura Rizzoli," Jane echoed the words spoken to her. "And now that we have done so, I am going to pick you and carry you to our bed."

Before Maura could even open her mouth to respond with a resounding _yes_, Jane placed her hands firmly on her backside and was lifting her off the ground. Maura immediately wrapped her legs around her waist and she sought to cover Jane's mouth with her own as the woman carrying her began the familiar path to the bedroom. Upon reaching it, Jane set Maura on her feet in front of the bed. Maura sighed into her mouth as eager hands slipped beneath her blouse and inched upward, their exploration slowly pushing the fabric higher. They separated to remove the offending item and threw it to the floor below.

"I want to make love to my wife," Maura murmured.

The words sat heavily between them and Maura nearly forgot to breathe until Jane whispered her approval into her ear, and took a single step back as she slid her jacket from her shoulders. Jane reached for the buttons of her shirt. Trembling fingers covered her hand to stop her, and Maura took over, slowly pushing each button through to reveal more of Jane's olive complexion. Maura has seen the skin beneath many times and was intimately familiar with every inch of Jane's anatomy, but the mere sight of her leaves Maura breathless every single time.

The last of their clothing fell to the floor, and Maura felt desire stirring in the pit of her stomach as Jane lowered her to the bed. The sheets were beneath her but Jane was all around her, surrounding her with her warmth and the subtle spice radiating from her skin. The smell of her lover was always welcome, and her breaths deepened as she inhaled Jane, the scent going straight to her head. Jane had the ability to intoxicate her, to send her flying high in the sky. Maura was sure her head was trapped in clouds of cinnamon and mint.

Maura became lightheaded often as gentle hands ghosted over her bare front—the touch is firm and teasing, and she is left gasping like a fish out of water. Sweet words warmed her ear (the left, always so sensitive) between steady breaths accompanied by light caresses against her chest and stomach. The raised tissue that sat in the center of both palms grazed her skin once, twice, three times and Maura exhaled noisily, and the rough skin on her breasts always left her arching and craving more of this delicious contact.

Releasing the sheets she could not even recall fisting in both hands, Maura reached up to clutch at her wife's muscled back and felt the sweat beginning to cover her skin and finally—_finally!_ —those hands lowered to her hips and thighs, and those exquisite long fingers Maura always marveled at pressed on. Jane covered Maura's mouth with her own, kissing her deeply as she first dipped into her before filling her so completely. Fingers curled and lips devoured and for long glorious moments, her mind was completely empty save for _JaneJaneJane_.

The taste of Jane on her tongue lingered and her return to herself was met with brown eyes searching her own and the weight of a hand on her stomach. Jane stroked the firm abdomen under her hand in the way she always did to ease Maura back into the present. The kiss Maura drew her into was light as she caught her breath, and soon she found herself merely smiling against Jane's lips as strands of her wild hair tickled her cheeks.

"Did you know that oxytocin levels are notably increased immediately after orgasm?" Maura wondered, sounding far away as Jane settled down against her side.

"You don't say," Jane remarked. There was no irritation present in her voice or on her face. This Maura was one Jane always loved listening to, because she had her very own brand of pillow talk. In the minutes after reaching her orgasm, Maura often spoke of simple things as if her brain had not yet returned to her body. It was very rare for Maura to speak of things that better belonged in a textbook or one of those journals she was always reading.

"Primarily after orgasm, oxytocin evokes a feeling of profound contentment, reductions in anxiety, and feelings of calmness and security around one's mate."

"_Mate_," Jane repeated in obvious amusement. "That sounds so impersonal."

"Before you, I would not have understood your words. I would not have seen the problem in simply referring to someone as my mate, but now I understand the meaning behind that statement. You make me feel safe and cherished and loved. You are not simply my _mate_." Maura said. "You are my best friend. You are my partner. You are my better half. You are my _everything_ and you love me unconditionally. I am so lucky to have you, and I wonder everyday what I did to deserve you."

"You loved me," was the only thing Jane could say for several minutes. Raw emotion screamed at Maura from the depths of her dark eyes, and the love that shone so brightly for her (and only her, forever) hit Maura squarely in the chest.

"I do," said Maura, echoing the words spoken earlier that day. "I will always love you."

"You love me more than anyone else ever has, and you show me every chance you get. And I pray to God that you always will, because I am always going to love you." Jane said firmly.

"Oh, Jane…" Maura turned toward Jane and took her face in her hands, tenderly stroked her cheeks as she kissed her with fervor.

"I have waited for you my whole life and I finally have the privilege of being your wife," Jane murmured between heated kisses. "I need you to touch me, Maura."

Need was bleeding into her words, yet Jane could not bring herself to care. The knowledge that the woman surrounding her was her _wife_, the woman she vowed to love forever in front of their families and friends, was causing her to tremble with delight. And, oh, how Jane was ready for a lifetime with Maura. Desire was coursing through every one of her veins as Maura began to touch her. The flame that sat low in her abdomen was slow to burn until it was suddenly igniting, becoming a flash fire of arousal causing her to burn white-hot under the capable touch of her lover—her _wife_.

There was something to be said about the way Maura touched her. The aftermath of their lovemaking nearly always found Jane held against Maura by deceptively strong arms. Jane would never deny that she enjoyed showing Maura how much she loved her, and gave more of herself than she had to past lovers. However, being on the receiving end of touches meant to arouse in one moment and grounded her in the next was something that she had not experienced until Maura.

For several short moments, Jane is at the beginning of her relationship with Maura. Doubt is crawling inside of her telling her that she is underserving, that she is too broken and flawed to touch a woman like Maura Isles. It is telling her that her hands should never know what Maura will feel like beneath them, and she is considering the possibility of putting her clothes on and fleeing like the coward she believes she is. But Maura is reaching for her, and Jane is unable to stop Maura from taking her hands and brushing her lips over her scars. Maura is speaking to her in a low voice, dispelling the doubts that plague her.

"Do you remember the first night we were together?" Jane wondered when the image of that night fade. She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Maura holding her left hand in the small space between them; peppering light kisses around the ring that would remain on her finger permanently.

"Yes," Maura answered. "I remember that night quite well, actually."

"I was so terrified I was to touch you. I remember thinking that I didn't deserve to, and my scarred hands should never touch something so innocent," Jane confessed. "And then you took my hands and you kissed them, and I knew then that you loved me. Even though I was flawed and broken, and I have a job that sometimes calls for me to take lives to protect my partner and myself."

Jane fell silent and realized that Maura was watching her with bright eyes, mussed hair framing her face. Swollen lips curved upward in a content smile parted, and Jane brushed hers over them over and over again as the contact grew deeper. It was in that moment that Jane realized that she would never want to be denied the taste of the tongue that ignited so much passion in her since before it first touched her own, helping form the words that made Maura who she was—unavoidable Googlemouth and inappropriate comments and all. Jane drew back slowly and ran her fingertips down the length of Maura's arm, grinning at the goose bumps rising in their wake.

"I remember the first time you touched my breasts, and how it felt when you held them in your hands—and how you didn't believe me when I told you that your scar tissue made the experience incredible." When she was met with silence, she added, "Are you alright, Jane?"

There were so many things Jane admired about Maura, and for the first time since the ceremony earlier in the day she wished that they had chosen to forgo more traditional vows because there was so much she wanted to tell Maura. Jane was not an emotional person and she had doubts about writing her own vows for Maura, unsure if she would properly be able to convey the depth of her love. Only now, the words were demanding to be spoken.

"I'm more than alright. It's just that we said our vows, and they were so… traditional, but they don't describe how I really feel. I want a vow that says… I don't deserve you. I never have and I never will. From the moment I first saw you I knew that I wanted to be with you, to know you, to understand you. I am humbled that you chose me. I have married out of my league and there's not a day that will go by that I won't recognize that fact, and I will never take our vows lightly. What do I say to the mother of my children, my best friend, and my soul mate? _I love you_ can sound to cliché and tried, but it's the only words that I know… I vow to love you for the rest of my life."

When Jane could not say anymore, Maura asserted her own vow to Jane in a soft voice: "I have learned simply by being in your presence. Our years of friendship have taught me that there are people who will accept me regardless of my eccentric behavior. You have taught me how to let love in. I am a logical person and I have a need to make rationalize what I do and feel, and I rely on numbers and facts to do so. Being your lover has taught me that love is not rational, it does not make sense, and sometimes it hurts to feel as deeply for you as I do. You have taught me that love is unconditional, and it is so much more than a chemical reaction. I love you, Jane Rizzoli—these words have my life in them."

* * *

_finis_


End file.
